Beneath The Silver Moon
by Timiniminy
Summary: Plotless RikuSora. ONEshot.


Beneath The Silver Moon

**Summary:**

One shot about Riku and Sora. Yes, slash too. Plot-less Fluff. T rating.. I guess.

**Rating:**

T

**Disclaimer:**

Nothing belongs to me but the idea. The "Destiny Islands", Riku, Sora, and Kairi all belong to either Square Enix, or the Disney people. Whom ever they may be. XD

**Before Notes:**

Mot: Umm...Slash. Be warned.

Tom: YAY SLASH!

Me: ...-beats Tom with plastic fan-

Mot: I think you're supposed to use a paper fan.

Me: Oh. Right. –Sweat drop-

* * *

Sora's POV

"Aww maaan!" I moaned. The Sun was setting.

We had been playing in the ocean since this morning. I guess it was almost a good thing that the sun was going down.

"What?" Kairi asked, turning her head towards the direction I was staring at. "Well that sucks." She said with a frown.

"Should we stop and go home?" I asked her, wondering what to do next.

"Yeah.. We probably should. If we stay any longer out here we might catch something... Oh well. See ya later, Sora!" She waved, walking away, towards her house.

"See ya tomorrow, OK?" I yelled to her. She obviously didn't hear me, seeing as how she just kept walking.

As I started walking towards my house, I don't know why, but I really seemed to be taking my time.

I've always liked Kairi. Just...not that much. It's kind of weird, well, seriously weird, but... Every time I see her in a swimming suit... I don't really feel anything. But that's not even the weirdest thing yet! The strangest thing is... When ever I see Riku in his swimming suit... I can't help but stare.

I'm not too sure what to think when I do, but... I just keep staring. I don't know why, or how long, or, for that matter, if he even knows I do. But... I can't help but stare at his features. He's so...so...Pretty. No, Beautiful!...

I shook my head at the thought of him.

I know, I know... I'm weird. Gay even! But... I almost don't even care. I...Almost wish he was too sometimes... Impure thoughts have most definitely stained my mind many times.

Mental images of him laying in my bed... Hair a strew... Muscles flexing... His tongue intertwining with mine...

I shook my head again.

* * *

Riku's POV

As I took a late evening stroll among the sand and ocean, I noticed the sun setting.

_He's probably going home...I might be able to watch him get home... Take his clothes off... maybe even take a picture..._

My eyes grew wide with the very thought of it. Sora was a GUY! I mentally slapped myself.

Even thoughI thought those thoughts to be sickening yet pleasing at the same time, the pleasing side seemed to take control asI soon found myself tailing Sora's foot prints in the sand.

It wasn't long before I reached him; he is obviously taking his time.

_What ever for?_ I asked myself, _Why would he be going home so slowly? I can already see him._

Sure enough, I caught a glimpse of Sora walking, head hung in what looked to be shame,

_Shame? What on Earth..?_

Before long, I was really close to him. If I were to go just a little faster, I might be able to be by his side... _Forever._ My eyes grew wide again.

I decided I would not try and get too close, seeing as how he obviously wanted some kind of space.

Before long, I saw him shake his head. Suddenly. Almost as if his hair was in his eyes, or... maybe..._ At an impure thought..._ The perverted side of me nearly giggled out loud at the thought of it. _I really should go up to him..._

* * *

Sora's POV

After shaking my head a few times, I could've sworn I heard foot steps behind me.

_Riku's footsteps..._

Nah...Could it be?... maybe...

_Yeah right! Dream on, Sora! _I commanded myself.

Just to be sure it wasn't him, I soon decided to go to and watch the moon come up, now that the sun was completely gone.

I soon strayed from the path that I was leading for this mystery person, and then walked towards a palm tree that had fallen over. Upon reaching it, I then took a spot on it, looking up at the stars, and the now full moon showing up in the darkened sky.

* * *

Riku's POV

_Where is he going? _I thought to myself, as Sora soon took a turn away from the direction he was going.

_Does he see that tree there..?_ I wondered to myself, seeing him going towards a knocked-down tree.

* * *

Second Person POV

Sora had reached a knocked down palm tree, and sat on it.

Riku had come to a halt, and watched the brown-haired boy silhouetted against the shimmer of the moon reflected on the water. It did not take the Silver haired boy long to decide to sit next to the other boy. However, when he did, he put his arm around Sora's waist.

In response, Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulders.

Here they sat Beneath the Silver Moon.

**End.**

* * *

Sooo..whatayathink? it's my first K.H. Fanfic, and Flames will forever be used to torch different people from different TV shows. So, don't bother. You will only be wasting my time...and yours.However, to those who liked the story, plz give me suggestions, ideas, or even happy thoughts! Anything will brighten my day!

(Also, all reviews done nicely will be highly appreciated!)

(I used a line from a certain song to use for the name of this!) A cookie to whom can guess what the song is!

Hint: It's by: Ringside


End file.
